The Edge of the Map
by LetTheWildRumpusBegin
Summary: A shamelessly D18 AU.


[**AUTHORIAL PREFACE**: OKAY SO. This was. Supposed to be. Another drabble set for the Kait-And-Jus Frenzy of D18, but it. Grew legs. And a penis. And proceeded to to all SORTS of terrible things to my little museguy. So it is NOT a drabble. It's not finished either, but... ... .. I... don't know when... I'll finish it... um, yeah. :"D;; Unbeta'd etc etc. OH AND IT'S AN AU. **AN AU**. ... and stuff. ... ... ...SO. UHM. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE ADVENT OF ... THIS FIC.]

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was not a god. He was a man. He was a general. He was a king. When people spoke of him, all hushed tones and furtive glances, they spoke as though Ares himself had sprung up in their midst. For, above all things, Hibari Kyouya was a warrior.

There was no man, woman or beast that could stand before him in defiance and escape unscathed. It was said that he finished opponents in combat the same way he subdued governments: with mathematical precision and sociopathic carelessness. There was no hesitation in his weapons, no crack in his defense. Hibari Kyouya overwhelmed his enemies with straightforward brute strength.

In the five short years of his reign, Hibari's kingdom had quadrupled in size. The economy was flourishing and the cities were absolutely spotless. Order was maintained with iron rigidity, and the people regarded their king with a mixture of fear and respect. Allies jumped to make themselves useful and enemies jumped to make themselves allies.

Those who were foolish enough to attempt opposition... well, it is sufficient to say that they were never left in such a state as to even dream of rebellion ever again.

There was no question as to the success of the trip. Hibari Kyouya never questioned whether or not there would be. Failure was not an option.

The tribute was always delivered on time. _Always._ Penance was paid in skin.

The actual gain did not interest him so much as the symbolism of it. He was the carnivore, and the herbivores who could not ascend to a higher status would justify their existence by thanking him for allowing them to have it.

As such, when he was told that one of the wild provinces on the edge of his kingdom had sent their patron deity as a show of fealty, he was uninterested. He did not care about someone else's gods. The man (for he was a man in Hibari's mind, and thus it was his reality in Hibari's kingdom) in question was subsequently sentenced to manual labor on the docks without ever seeing the face of his captor, from whose mind he was already long gone.

Months passed. The weather had been bad. The air was oppressive with moisture. It weighed heavy on the king and his people, doing nothing for his temper. He left the palace, disgusted, and stalked toward the water.

Everyone who knew him scattered to stay out of his way. The rumors did not exaggerate - one look at those clouded eyes was enough to tell that he was out looking for a fight.

It was in this way that Hibari saw Dino for the first time. He ought to have recognized him immediately, for the ink across his skin was telling. All such associations had faded into a haze in the back of his mind, though, and all he cared about was the way the muscles rippled under that golden skin.

"You." The slave looked up. "What is your choice weapon?"

"What?" Brown eyes blinked in surprise. Dino had been in captivity at Namimori for long enough to know that those such as himself were never approached by anyone of status. According to his fellows, the king believed that to be conquered was the ultimate disgrace, and now they had no more value than a dead man.

"Don't make me question you again, herbivore," Hibari growled.

"A whip," Dino replied, still not understanding the situation fully. Judging by the way every living creature in view was cowering, however, it wasn't good.

The monarch turned on his heel without replying and instead addressed Dino's foreman, curtly ordering that the bright-haired slave be fed immediately and brought to the palace in thirty minutes exactly. He then strode away, leaving a clammy feeling in his wake.

Everything was still for the span of three heartbeats. The overseer sighed and turned to Dino.

"Come on. The king wants you right away."

"What for?"

"I should have you whipped for questioning." He shook his head. "To kill you, most likely."

The meeting would be intense. Dino could feel the other man's killing aura before he even stepped foot into the garden. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up, belying the charge in the atmosphere.

A completely predatory smile blossomed on Hibari's face at his appearance, and Dino felt a chill squeeze at his spine. The king charged immediately, leaving him no time to think, to evaluate the situation. He struck back, and the fight began.

Time became meaningless. They lunged and blocked, parried and struck. It might have been minutes, or it might have been days before there was an opening. Just the barest hint of a gap in impenetrable defenses and Dino sprang.

Bruised and panting, he yanked on the whip, fingers curling tightly around the leather plait. Hibari stumbled and Dino sprang, knocking the young king onto his back and looping the whip with a master's grace. He casually bypassed several physical laws and pinned Hibari to the grass with a knee firmly planted into his sternum, whip securing wrists firmly out of reach. Classic.

Hibari snarled and writhed, obviously not considering himself bested yet. _'I'm getting old,'_ Dino wheezed inwardly, losing his balance and sitting down hard on Hibari's abdomen. The two continued to scuffle, rolling and kicking and tangling in the whip.

Hibari's tonfa lay on the ground, dropped and forgotten as the fight digressed into so much clawing and punching. Dino was holding his own fairly well, despite having lost his grip on the whip. He had Hibari pinned once more. It was somewhat sloppy, but it was doing the trick. Until Hibari bit him. _Bit him._ Like an animal. Oh, but Dino was completely into the headspace of the fight by now, weapons or no weapons, and the second those teeth broke his skin, he returned the favor, drawing blood from the king's pale neck.

Something between a moan and a growl rumbled against Dino's skin, and Hibari bucked his hips violently, causing the blood pounding between Dino's ears to reroute to a different part of anatomy entirely.

Similar desires apparently coursed through Hibari; he crashed their foreheads together and threw the bigger man off of him. Not having any time to gather his senses, Dino found himself grabbed by the hair and hauled forward, suddenly staring at the king's erect cock. There was no doubt what he was supposed to be doing with it, and he balked. Hibari, however, was not going accept disobedience. He punched Dino in the side of the head and dragged his bleeding face forward, making it clear that there was only one option.

Well. If that's how it was going to be... The heat of the fight still sang through their movements as Dino parted his lips and Hibari rammed into his mouth.

The sex was like the fight: hard. With singleminded concentration, the king fucked his slave's mouth fast and with utterly no care for the other's comfort. Calloused hands dug into the grass, teeth threatening lest Hibari get carried away. The scrape prompted the king to look down, slate eyes meeting blistering gold. An ink-stained hand slithered up between Hibari's legs, squeezing mercilessly. Hibari climaxed with a broken moan and a jerk to Dino's hair, eyes almost closing for half a beat and kicking the other man away.

He turned abruptly and left Dino chocking and palming his own cock, supremely unperturbed by what had just happened.

When Hibari's right hand came to gather him, Dino was sprawled in the grass, all caked in blood and dirt and sweat, sleeping like a child. Kusakabe stared for a moment before blinking and shaking his head. He'd be going back to the docks and not the mortuary after all. It seemed like the king had finally found an adversary.


End file.
